1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention would seem to include masts, poles, radio towers and the like. Vertical truss structures could be considered. The classification would appear to be in Group 350 and is identified as Class 343, Subclass 874 and Class 52, Subclasses 116 and 146.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art radio antennas are usually large truss structures at the base made up of a plurality of trusses which are bolted or welded to a concrete footing and then assembled vertically by a construction crew using experienced men who assemble the section at great heights from the ground. It requires a considerable amount of expertise on the part of the construction project as well as the individuals and once such a tower is built it cannot be lowered to the ground except by disassembly in sections and if any work is to be performed on portions of the higher sections it is necessary to disassemble and remove same to the ground. If such standing towers must be completely removed from a section of property it is necessary to expend large sums to disassemble the tower and then to destroy the concrete base. Also, the conventional towers must be reinforced by struts or guidewires extended at an angle for a substantial distance from the base which requires a great deal of land area that is not always available in the metropolitan area. For this reason, it is sometimes necessary to acquire substantial space in a metropolitan area just for the purpose of erecting a radio or television tower and it it not possible to use the space around the tower for any other purpose such as parking automobiles because of the reinforcing guidewires and struts. The present tower is self-supporting to the extent that all of the reinforcing and truss structure is on the mast or pole itself and although guidewires or struts may be used as an additional precaution these are not required or necessary. Further, in the present device it is possible to assemble the device on the ground in place on the end of the base support member and then by the winch and cable structure which is mounted on the base support to raise the tower to its elevated position and lock same in place.